emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1449 (25th April 1990)
Plot Amos and Henry read about Frank's plans in the Hotten Courier. Chris is busy decorating the nursery flat. Frank wants to know if Kathy will be moving in. Mark steals a watch from the shop. Zoe asks Seth why Jock and Bill are asking around for beaters. He tells her that they are probably planning illegal hare coursing and that she should not get involved. Kate cannot master knitting baby clothes. Zoe asks Nick if he will pretend to go beating and then he can tell her where the hare coursing is taking place. Joe nearly runs Kim down on his quad bike while she is out riding; they discover a mutual love of horses. Joe then mentions Frank's plans for Home Farm and they clash. Amos hears a strange noise in the cellar and convinces himself that there really is a ghost in The Woolpack. Michael is horrified to discover Frank's plans for Blackthorn Farm. Kathy still refuses to move in at Home Farm. Jack rows with Frank over his plans for the village and declares he will fight him. Amos is too scared to go down into the cellar. Alan says that although he is the local councillor he cannot voice the local point of view about Frank's development as he has to declare an interest in the scheme. Zoe asks Mark and Rachel if they will help her stop the illegal hare coursing taking place. Michael storms into Home Farm and accuses Frank of deceiving his family. Frank throws him out. Sarah has knitted a jacket for Kate's baby. Kathy and Chris arrive at 3 Demdyke Row to find the place has been burgled. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, cellar and public bar *Home Farm - Garden, yard, nursery flat and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Village Store & Post Office - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Fish & Game Farm *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field, yard and cottage Notes *Paul Weston is credited as Stunt Arranger for this episode. *Kevin Laffan is incorrectly credited as 'Series Editor' rather than 'Series Creator'. *Two girls in the Village Store & Post Office are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD